Three Words
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: It's a sight so beautiful, so captivating that Blaine just can't keep it in anymore. Everyone's favorite moment in the finale.


AN- Jumping on the 'I love you' bandwagon. Only because that scene was way too cute and sweet and adorable to NOT write about.

* * *

><p>Blaine glances down at Kurt's bed.<p>

"Do you really need three suitcases to go to New York?"

Kurt scoffs and rolls his eyes. "Of course. One is for all my tops, vests, and any accessories for above the waist. And that one is for my pants and shoes."

"And that one?" Blaine asks, pointing to the third bag.

"For all the clothes I will be bringing back from New York. It's empty."

Blaine just looks at him. "You're insane."

"You love it," Kurt assures him.

And Blaine does. Oh he does. But he hasn't exactly had the guts to say it out loud yet.

"So, a week in the big city. Are you excited?"

Kurt grins sheepishly. "Yeah. It's New York, you know? The city of big dreams and bigger Broadway plays. It's somewhere I always wanted to go. I'll miss you though."

Blaine takes Kurt's waist and pulls him closer, Kurt's hands rest on Blaine's chest.

"I'll miss you too. I think this will be the most days we've gone not seeing each other since we got together."

Kurt ducks his head. "I could try to fit you in that suitcase."

Blaine chuckles. "And I would love that. But, I think it will be kind of hard to stay in, what with the lack of oxygen and all."

Kurt smiles and kisses him. It's soft and chaste, only because he doesn't want to risk his dad walking in on a hot and heavy make-out. Burt was totally cool with Blaine, doing nothing more than shaking his hand warmly when Kurt officially brought him home a few days after Regionals. And Kurt doesn't want to risk their repertoire by sticking his tongue down his boyfriend's throat.

"You know what this means, don't you?" Blaine asks as they pull away.

"Hmm?"

"I'll just have to take you to New York myself."

Kurt, assuming that he's joking, leans back and plays along. "When would we go?"

"Before the end of the school year. We'd have to get a head start to find an apartment."

"You're not joking," Kurt states.

His boyfriend smiles. "No. I'm not. I know it's your dream to go to the city when you graduate Kurt. I guess this is my way of asking if you wouldn't mind me tagging along."

"By inviting yourself?" Kurt tries to sound sarcastic but it's hard when he has a mile wide grin on his face.

"Well," It's Blaine's turn to smile sheepishly. "Yeah."

Kurt kisses him again; it's a little bit hotter but Blaine doesn't complain, pulling him closer and eagerly kissing him back. When they break apart, Kurt is beaming.

"Yes. I can't imagine being there without you. Topping the charts while I make my name in the fashion business."

"We can get a pent house with an amazing view."

"And Broadway tickets every night. Oh Blaine," Kurt sighs. "You shouldn't have said anything."

"What? Why?"

"Because now this trip is going to be a million times harder and senior year is going to seem long and tedious and I'll just be counting every minute until we make it to New York."

They hear footsteps and Kurt steps out of Blaine's embrace just as Burt walks in.

"You almost done packing, kiddo?"

Kurt nods. "All set."

"You should be getting home, Blaine. Kurt needs some shuteye. If he can sleep, of course."

"I am far too excited," Kurt assures him.

Blaine chuckles. "I'll go as to not get you more of an incentive to stay awake."

"I'll walk you out," Kurt offers.

They slip their hands together as soon as they leave Kurt's room and wander down the stairs. Carole is waiting by the door and she gives Blaine a hug goodbye. The boys shrug on their jackets and walk out into the dark night.

"So, you will call me as soon as you land," Blaine says. "Then you will text me all the fun things you're doing, tell me how badly you miss me, and beg me to come to New York when you guys win and you're dying to celebrate."

"Or, I'll call you at some point tomorrow. Text you absolutely nothing because I'll be too busy having fun. Not miss you and not ask you to celebrate."

Blaine winces playfully. "That's harsh, babe."

Kurt flushes. "I told you not to call me that."

The shorter boy grins. "Aw, come on. You love it."

"No, I really don't."

Blaine leans in, his face inches away from Kurt's ear.

"Babe," he breathes purposely and smirks when Kurt shudders.

His boyfriend smacks his shoulder. "Jerk."

"Have a good flight. And, have fun."

Kurt swoops in and kisses him quickly. "Thank you."

"Oh, and, break a leg."

* * *

><p>Throughout the course of the next week, Blaine gets numerous texts from Kurt. All, of course, while he is in the company of his fellow Warblers, who have nothing but teasing remarks to make about his and Kurt's relationship.<p>

During breakfast on Monday, Kurt types: _Just landed. Can't believe we're really here! Saw Dan Radcliffe on a poster and thought of you. Miss you –K_

Jeff and Nick make kissy faces at him as he texts a reply back.

XxX

While Blaine tries to pay attention in French on Tuesday (which is just boring now that Kurt's not there) he's happily distracted by another text.

_Song writing is booooring. We need a muse. Definitely wish you were here 'babe' –K_

He grins broadly when he reads it and ignores the knowing look on Thad's face.

XxX

At Warbler's practice on Wednesday, Blaine tunes out the council's plans for a concert at a nearby retirement home as he checks his phone.

_Pillow fight last night was a bad idea. Feathers everywhere….Mr. Schue wasn't too happy :-P –K_

Wes tries three different times to get his attention before he gives up.

XxX

On Thursday, Blaine is driving to school when he gets the text. He pulls over (obviously) to answer it.

_Just had breakfast at Tiffany's and sang on the Wicked stage. Might not come home! –K_

Blaine's reply might be a little on the begging side but he has no regrets when Kurt texts him back a promise to return to Lima with a couple less-than-threes thrown in.

XxX

Blaine's at home when he gets the final text on Friday.

_Didn't make it to the Top Ten. Everyone is bummed. I'll be seeing you soon. –K_

Blaine texts back a beautifully supportive message like the wonderful boyfriend he is and is actually really excited that Kurt is coming home.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, Kurt comes home late Sunday night and falls asleep almost instantly, so Blaine can't see him until Monday morning. He skips school for the day and meets Kurt at his house bright and early.<p>

"Someone's an eager beaver," Kurt teases but he's beaming in that Kurt way and hugs Blaine a little tighter than usual.

"Just missed you is all," Blaine whispers.

Carole practically coos at their cuteness while Burt hides a smile and Finn almost falls asleep at the breakfast table.

"It's cruel to make us come to school today," he complains.

"What do you say to a pre-school coffee? My treat. You can tell me all about your trip."

"How could I say no to that?" Kurt asks.

He kisses Carole goodbye, gives his dad a hug and promises Finn he'll try to keep him awake in glee. Blaine drives them to the Lima Bean (their spot) and Kurt gets a table (their table) as Blaine orders the coffee.

"Alright, I want to know every detail," Blaine says, sliding into the seat across form Kurt and handing him his nonfat mocha. "Spare no expense."

And Kurt doesn't. He begins with the plane ride to, all the jokes and the little nap he took. He describes their hotel so well, Blaine swears he almost stayed there too. He tells him of the sights and the people and the posters everywhere. He breathes about the thrill of being on the Wicked stage, imaging an audience of people cheering for him. He makes jokes about their Nationals performance and Finn and Rachel sucking face.

"I understand passion but that is unprofessional. Sorry," he nods to Kurt, "Continue."

And Kurt does; how the loss was a bit of a bummer but he's not upset (as Blaine notices) because he got to see it all. To experience it all. He got to see New York City and nothing can take that away from him.

And Blaine just watches him. During all of this, one hand propping up his face and the other tracing rings around his coffee cup. He sees the spark in Kurt's eyes, the smile on his face and the excitement pouring off every inch of his body.

It's a sight so beautiful, so captivating that Blaine just can't keep it in anymore.

"I love you."

There's a second, only a brief second, where Blaine thinks he's not going to say it back. Kurt's eyes have gone really wide and his coffee cup is frozen half way between his face and the table. But, suddenly, he smiles. Swallows hard and _looks_ at Blaine.

"I love you too."

There's hesitance but not because, as Kurt's body language is quick to assure, he doesn't want to say it. But because he's never said it. And there's still a small part of him that is the boy from the beginning of the year, lonely and single, never even dreaming that there would be someone to love him so.

They're interrupted by Sam and Mercedes and idle chat is made until the slip away. Then Blaine's hand curves over Kurt's and he smiles.

"Come on, I'll drive you to school."

They leave hand-in-hand, walking a little closer than usual. Blaine opens the passenger door for him and they listen to Kurt's iPod on the way to McKinley. Blaine pulls into an empty parking space way at the south end of the parking lot and they watch Kurt's classmates shuffle into the building.

"I'll be here to pick you up, if you want," Blaine offers.

"I do, actually. It will give me something to look forward to all day."

And that's when Blaine grins and leans over to kiss Kurt. The taller boy cups his boyfriend's cheek and deepens the kiss, pouring everything, himself, his _love_ for this boy into it. He wants Blaine to feel everything he's feeling and if the way Blaine is responding is any indication, he definitely is.

They're breathless when they pull away and Blaine brushes some hair out of Kurt's eyes.

"Have a good day at school."

Kurt chuckles. "You're making it very hard not to skip."

"Your father would kill us both," Blaine reminds him.

Kurt pouts and Blaine kisses it away. They're both grinning like mad and they can't stop themselves from leaning in and trading off kisses.

The bell rings and Kurt reluctantly (finally) pulls away. "I have to go."

"I'll see you after school," his boyfriend promises.

When Kurt steps out of the car and is leaning in to grab his bag, he surprises Blaine by saying it again. Because he can.

"I love you."

And it's Blaine's turn to pause, just for a second, before his smile widens and he's eagerly responding back.

"I love you too."

He watches Kurt strut towards the school and glances at the clock. Only eight hours until that boy was back in this car. Eight hours is nothing compared to the week he was gone.

Blaine can totally handle this.

(he glances at the clock again. Seven hours and fifty nine minutes).

* * *

><p>AN- Gah! I cannot get enough of that scene. You two: stay the best couple on the show. Or ever really.<p> 


End file.
